


马桶的正确使用方法

by anranazhaijun



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anranazhaijun/pseuds/anranazhaijun
Summary: 男士正确的马桶使用姿势究竟是站着还是坐着呢？布鲁斯坚持自己的观点是坐着的，克拉克会同意他的观点的。





	马桶的正确使用方法

**Author's Note:**

> 重口，体内排尿，爽车不要在意细节，谢谢观看！

难得的美好假日，被立夏的第一缕阳光照醒真是种奇怪的感受，没有克拉克吵人的闹铃，没有阿福的催促，也没有外星人入侵地球。他都几乎是忘了自己是个普通人，好吧，一个富可敌国的普通人类。这样的清晨对于一个普通人来说再无趣不过，布鲁斯侧躺着对着光影斑斓的窗帘眨巴了两下眼睛，直到一颗毛绒绒的头颅钻到了他的颈窝才回到现实，压在自己身上的手臂紧了紧。  
“早安，布鲁斯。”  
克拉克不是贪睡的那种类型，可他实在不想起来，当他白天从自己的公寓醒来时总会觉得自己和布鲁斯的交往就是在做梦。克拉克确实就是初尝恋情的年轻爱人，一分钟都按耐不了收到消息就滑开屏幕，但通常这么早的时候都是来自吉米和路易斯的咖啡委托，布鲁斯还在睡觉。布鲁斯的早安问候来的很晚，可他仍然欢心雀跃，一点一点验证着这一切并不是梦，所以每到晚上就成了克拉克最讨厌的时候，布鲁斯是需要睡觉的普通人类，更何况夜巡很累，克拉克不忍心打扰他。积累了一天让他觉得自己的胸膛快给那些傻乎乎的粉红泡泡撑破了，最后却只能躺在单人床上，听着那个人的心跳入睡，每天如此。可想而知他有多珍惜和布鲁斯在一起——物理上的贴近的每分每秒，并不是他太禽兽，他相信他们早就灵魂相融，但粘人或许就是氪星救难犬的缺点吧！克拉克着迷的在他的侧颈用鼻梁磨蹭着，吸允着这个男人身上的温热鲜活的气息，有些情动。  
 布鲁斯当然享受身后人像小动物一样磨蹭的可爱举动，但是敏感的后穴突然被撑了一下让他打了个机灵，含了一晚外星茎体的肉穴没怎么得到休息依然肿胀，现在突然被撑开让布鲁斯感觉到之前被堵在里面的温热液体在往下淌，老天，他昨天肯定中途昏过去了才会让克拉克内射在里面还不拔出来。现在他被撑得难受得慌，膀胱里也攒了一晚尿液叫嚣着要排泄。他忍着腰部和大腿的酸软用力向后一脚踢开这只还沉浸在和恋人的美好清晨的傻大个，肠道依依不舍的圈着滑腻的柱身，到了不完全勃起鸡蛋大小的柱头那里发出响亮的“啵”地一声，克拉克甚至还发出了舒爽的闷哼声？布鲁斯掀开被子跳到了地上，脚下不稳让他还是撑了一下床杆，有些愤恨地回头瞪了一眼那个贪得无厌的外星人，阳光照在克拉克阿波罗一样完美又充满荷尔蒙的躯体上仿佛镀上了一层金箔，就连性器官也是一样完美的形状，湿漉漉的阴茎仿佛是在控诉着他的不人道一样流下了几滴眼泪。他已经气到不想再多看克拉克一眼，强撑着走向浴室，松软的穴口根本含不住那些液体，淅淅沥沥地从里面流了出来，顺着那修长的布满伤痕的肌肉线条的大腿往下爬去最后落到了脚后的地毯上。  
等到他上完厕所第三道剃须快刮完的时候克拉克才进来，在马桶边端着鸟站了好半天，布鲁斯正在和下巴窝里的那点胡渣作斗争没空管他，是用余光瞟了眼才看见，他正准备说点什么的时候克拉克做了个口形：  
“专心，布鲁斯。”他很夸张的撅起嘴来念出形状，但布鲁斯不得不按他说的那样专心自己的工作，否则他的下巴将留下很不体面的伤痕。等他用热毛巾敷上脸的时候克拉克也终于开始干起了正事，准备舒爽地排泄一番。  
“你不会就准备这样站着上厕所吧小镇男孩？”布鲁斯神情古怪，毛巾下捂着的嘴似乎在嗤笑。  
“怎么了？”克拉克明显没摸清楚他的意思，农场里的排便设施并不先进，自家茅坑堵塞然后到别家借厕所的情况不是没有，所以像小便这样的情况在小时候玛莎都是让他自己找个没人的地方解决，田间一泡尿简直是小镇男孩们的必修课，比谁尿得远，比谁准头好。到了工作的时候自然再没有这些愚蠢的游戏，他也老老实实并排站队，虽然总会迎来一阵嘲弄，导致他都只能躲到最角落解决。  
“你不会想这样做的克拉克，否则你欠我的账单上将多出整一块地砖。还是你就是一只外星救难犬去到哪都要做标记？”布鲁斯嘴上说着一边解开了系在腰上的浴巾，淋浴间就在厕所的右侧，他已经受不了精液在身上变得干涸的痕迹带来的紧绷感，更何况除了这些还有更糟糕的地方需要清理。  
“我不会用，布鲁斯，不如你教教我？”他在从厕所隔间经过的时候被克拉克拉住了下手，克拉克就那样坐在马桶上有些无辜的看着他。要不是布鲁斯刚从清理过的面部获得了一点清爽，不然他很难保证他不会把这个欺骗了自己太多次的看似纯良的笑容打没。  
“你起开，你坐着这样我怎么教你?”  
“其实也是可以的。”他没缓过神，被狠狠地拉向克拉克的方向，酸软的双腿使不上一点力气眼看就要磕向钢铁之躯的胸膛，脚下一轻发现自己被提了起来转了个身，还没等布鲁斯暗自庆幸没被撞得头破血流他就又发出了惨叫，松软的后穴没有一点困难就再次吞下了氪星凶器——这下他总算知道克拉克刚才在干嘛了。背对的姿势让布鲁斯只能勾着腰把重心向后转移靠在氪星胸大肌上，他的头正好安放在克拉克的颈窝，而克拉克变本加厉得舔着他的脸蛋和性感的下巴窝，从他的侧颈开始一路沿着血管的轮廓描摹上来啃他的耳朵，手上抓着布鲁斯的大腿朝两边掰开，胯下也是一刻不停向上耸动着。  
“所以我要怎么做呢…布鲁斯？先坐在马桶上，然后让它垂下去…可是你的这根可不怎么听话，你看它直挺挺的还馋得要命…啊…这样你怎么能保证自己坐在马桶上的时候不会弄得到处都是hmm…？”克拉克含着他的耳垂含糊不清的问着，每一个音调都像是顺着涎液滑到耳朵里去的一样，震得他半张脸都酥酥麻麻的，脑袋感到一阵眩晕。克拉克浮起来让自己屁股悬空，用一只脚踩在马桶上撑着布鲁斯那条无力的腿，腾出了一只手拉过布鲁斯的手让他用自己的手指亵玩，在阴茎的根部和会阴部反复拨撩，用指尖扣弄自己绷成一圈粉红的穴口，这些就像小火花打在身上转瞬即逝的微弱刺激让他发出了闷哼，这时候克拉克又重重地捅了他一下让那声不满变成刺激的呻吟，他舔着布鲁斯的眼睑，用不容拒绝的力道企图让他睁开眼。  
“布鲁斯，快睁开眼，不然你怎么看得到自己会不会弄到外面去？”他根本不想回复克拉克的任何一句话，因为他现在张嘴只会有一长串他不想发出的没有威胁也没有气势的叫喊。眼球被挤压的疼痛让布鲁斯没得选择，在他睾丸阴影之下进出的狰狞巨物让布鲁斯不自觉的缩紧穴口，可这样只能刺激得克拉克越发来劲，那些肠道深处的精液由着重力向下滑出，到了浅处倒反成了过分多的润滑，只会让阴茎的入侵得越简单，越深。布鲁斯情难自禁得快速撸动着自己，就算是克拉克拔出的空隙也没有停手，新的液体混合着在里面过了夜的那些从穴口溅出，肉穴跟随着他的呼吸一开一合已经是彻底被艹开，这样的大小感觉再放入两个手指也不是什么问题，小布鲁斯奄奄地吐出一小片稀薄的精液掉在马桶里的声音让布鲁斯恨不得再一次昏过去。他看着那个不知廉耻的外星人从他的阴茎抹了一点浊液放到嘴里尝了尝，嗤笑一下。  
“嗯，好像你说的有道理，我学会了现在。”  
“…那就赶紧放我下来呜…！！”布鲁斯恼怒地低吼着，又被威胁着顶了一下瞬间没了气势，他为什么还硬着？？  
“布鲁斯老师不想检验一下我的成果吗？”又是那个笑容，如果布鲁斯是一只猫的话现在他身上的毛肯定全都炸了，每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着要逃走，早有准备的钢铁之躯捞住了他的腿弯将其并拢压在他的胸前，困在了自己怀里，如同被把尿的孩童，他只能拼命的锤着两只臂膀绝望的挣扎嘴里胡乱叫喊。  
“克拉克我要杀了你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”比精液更加滚烫也强劲的水流冲上了内壁，腹内强烈的酸胀感和自尊心让布鲁斯的谩骂中带了哭腔，但施暴者却没有停下来的意向，直到布鲁斯认命的不再挣扎，连带自己也滴出两滴尿液，眼泪糊了满脸才感觉到肚子终于不再膨胀，软下来的阴茎再堵不住，水流稀稀拉拉的流了下来比刚才的声响要大的多也要更长。  
布鲁斯恨假期，也更恨马桶，他三个月内都不要再想能心情舒畅的上厕所了。  
全文完


End file.
